Eyes
I'm not sure how much time I have to write this. I can hear it scratching at the walls. It all started last week, when I went camping with the rest of my family. I was so excited. My little brother, Johnny, was as well. Mom and Dad set up the tent once we got to the site. Everything was going as usual, and we were having a great time. The other campers were very friendly. I met another girl my age. Her name was Anne. Our two families chatted until after dark when suddenly, I heard a noise in the forest. I told my parents that I was going to check it out. They nodded, and I set off. I hadn't gone too far when I saw two blue glowing things among the bushes. I wasn't too sure what they were at first, so I stepped closer warily and shone my flashlight on them. They were... eyes. Oh god. It's scratching even more now. I'll try to finish this quickly. I froze in place. I stared into those blue eyes, and in turn, it stared into mine. I felt a mix of terror and amazement. I wanted to scream, but I didn't, lest I scare away the creature with those big, beautiful eyes. Suddenly, the creature dashed away. I followed it as fast as I could. I needed that animal. I needed to see it. I needed to see those eyes again. Slowly, I crawled through the bushes, attempting to find which way it had gone. A scream from the campground snapped me out of my trance. Grasping my flashlight tightly, I ran as fast as I could. When I got there, no campers were in sight. Well, at least no live ones. Just that beast sitting in plain sight. Humanoid is about the best description I can give you on appearances. But when it turned its head around... ...there were those big blue eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes. Glowing in the darkness with a sort of angry expression to them. And it smiled. It smiled like a creature who knows no mercy, whose only purpose is to kill, who is purely evil. You better bet I screamed. And I ran. Right down the center of the road. Heck, I'd rather be hit by a car than look at that thing one moment longer. Then that thing started following me. I heard light, stalking footsteps behind me. Something told me to look back. I wish I hadn't. That thing was glaring at me, still wearing that disgusting smile. I've been scared by lots of things, but I'd never known that kind of terror. It made all horror movies look like children's cartoons. This was real. This was dangerous. This... was a matter of life and death. Screaming like I'd never screamed before, I quickened my pace. I thought I was going to have a heart attack right then and there. I was tiring, but I couldn't rest. That thing was gaining on me, ever so slowly. I forced my tired legs on even though they just about could have fallen off. About fifteen minutes later, I made it to my house. Don't ask how I ran that long, but I managed it. I locked every single door I could lock, even within the house. I still could and can hear that thing scratching the walls and doors. Wait. That's too loud to be coming from outside the house. It must have gotten in somehow. ...why am I scratching at the walls? Why are the police trying to drag me away? Why are my hands bloody? Why is there a knife in my hand? Where is that thing? Where is it? Category:Creepypastas Category:Horror Category:Scary Category:Insanity Category:DiopsideDove